Joyful Night
by Aliniel
Summary: (Request from: Kiyoshiin) A one shot about Eve getting a new *weapon* and trying it out on her friends. Enjoy :3


_**This one-shot was requested by Kiyoshiin. I hope you enjoy it :3**_

 _ **This is pretty different from what I usually write, but I thought it wouldn't hurt trying new things so... here it is.**_

 _ **Also, I thought this was going to be short but it seems like I went a little overboard... well, nothing to do now.**_

 _ **WARNING: This work of fiction contains NSFW stuff such as explicit language, depictions of sex and Futanari (Futa on girl)**_

 _ **Character classes:**_

 _ **Eve: Sariel**_

 _ **Ara: Devi**_

 _ **Rena: Daybreaker**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

The day was being pretty boring. Arrangements for their journey to Vanimir where still on going and meanwhile the El Search Party was sent to take a rest. Well earned after all that they had done, but still pretty boring.

As a way of showing gratitude they were allowed to use one of the residences in Elianode as they pleased. The place, which in other time must have accommodated some of the elites that would inhabit the city, was as beautiful as comfortable. Especially compared to the camping tents they usually sleep in. The white marble the building was made off was a nice replacement for the greenish fabric of the tents, and the wide rooms and comfy beds were far beyond sleeping rolls. The rooms still had most of the commodities that their inhabitants used in the past: a big wardrobe, over decorated furniture, large libraries full of books that time had almost destroyed...

One of those rooms had its blinds closed. The light going through their deep blue fabric gave the room a bluish color. It wasn't night yet but you could see someone lying in the bed already. It was her eyes shut and not moving even one inch, lying face up in the bed it was easy to mistake her for part of the furniture. The only sign of life coming out of here was the buzzing sound coming out of her chest, as if something were spinning in it.

Ever since she received her new powers from the experience in the Forgotten Sanctuary, Eve has been finding unknown data on her own code. There was a lot of different new codes in there. Most of them were new ways to use her powers more efficiently, while others were about maintenance and other stuff. And with all of these, some other codes she didn't knew their function.

She was examining them, trying to figure out what are they for and why she has them now, labeling and storing each one of them into her mental libraries. A sudden knock on the door interrupted her chain of thought. Feeling slightly annoyed she asked the person on the other side of the door to come in. Once the door opened, she saw Aisha peeking through it.

"Dinner is ready," She cheerfully said. After the hell they went through everyone was feeling a lot better now that they had some time to rest.

"I'll skip it, I need to short my new coding," Eve answered without moving from bed.

"Are you sure? Anduran made it, and you hear Ignia saying that her cuisine was interesting."

"Yes, I'm sure. Tell her I'm sorry, but this is more important."

The mage sighed and left. Eve went back to her work. Having lost track of the one she was working with, she pulled a new one from her hard drive and opened it. A blueprint appeared on her mind. They were instructions to build some kind of device. It wasn't a Nasod, it looked like some kind of accessory for her. She realized that the blueprint had a name attached to it.

"Stress relieving prototype…" She read out loud.

While she could clearly see why would she need something like that, considering how things have been going from a time ago to present; she wasn't sure how it worked. And the huge instructions attached to the blueprint weren't exactly helpful. There was a lot of information about stress relieving activities as well as the instructions on how the device worked. After browsing through it for a while, she decided it would be easier to just build it and figure out how that was supposed to work.

With the help of the instructions and the blueprint, making the device was child's play. The materials to do it weren't too hard to get either, considering how many Nasod parts she was able to salvage from the Henir corrupted Nasods they encountered. Going by the blueprint, she was going to make some kind of shaft. What puzzled her was the inaccuracy of the measures. For example, for the shaft length the instructions _suggested_ to make it proportional to the user body. But right next there was another suggestion to make it _to the partner taste_. Eve wasn't sure what that meant, but she decided to make it a bit longer than her hands, that way it would be more easy to work with it, she hoped.

She continued to work on it, following another weird instructions such as _make the shaft so it could contract and extend itself when needed,_ or: _cover the entire device with soft bio-skin matching the user's._

Three hours later she finally added the final touch to it. It was already late in the night. The blue light that filtered through the blinds was now outmatched by the gas lamp Eve placed on the desk while working on it. A soft red tone started to appear around her cheeks when she looked at the finished product. Now finally aware of what it was. Totally distracted by the blueprint complexity and the weird instructions she didn't realize until now.

What lies now in the table is a handmade and fully functional human male penis. With the slight difference of having an easy to use attachment system on its base. Her first reaction was to look away from it, as if the mere sighting of it soiled her eyes. But after a while she looked at it again. It was pretty well made, to be honest, if it weren't for it current state, lying on a table; nobody would be able to tell it apart from a real one. She ventured near to it and stared at the fine details she was able to put in it. Grabbing it and holding it in her hands she wondered if the feeling was similar to a real one. It was smooth, but at the same time the wrinkles on its skin gave it a weird feeling.

Now she also understand the instructions concerning the attachment and the need of a partner, as well as the ones about how to use it. Feeling still a bit nervous about it, she proceeded to attach the thing to herself. Good thing she didn't need to make any modifications to her own body to use it. With a satisfying _click_ the member attached to its place. She stripped her clothes and looked herself in the room's mirror. In its contracted state it was kind of disgusting to look at, it even made her wonder how the human race managed to survive that long with such unappealing apparatus. She poked at it and the feeling was… disappointing. It was totally numb, and the smoothness was gone. She even checked again that all the connections were done properly. The instructions clearly stated that it should be able to transmit the feelings as a real one.

Feeling a bit disappointed, she tried testing its extended state. But only then she realized that she hadn't included a way to manually extend it. The instructions said it should automatically extend itself when the user feels aroused. That wasn't exactly practical, what if it extends at the wrong time? Do the guys really walk around constantly worrying about keeping their things in stand by? No doubt they had so little concern left for so many other affairs.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she focused on the matter at hand, literally. Gently grabbing it, she started to move her hand around it. At first the numb sensation remained there, but after a while the warmth from her hand started to sink in and the feeling changed. Now it was like a tingling sensation, not unpleasant but still not too impressive. But the feeling keep changing as it was extending. Slowly but gently, the tingling sensation became more pleasant. She was starting to feel good when she realized it was already in its operational state. She looked again in the mirror.

It was weird, being so used to her normal figure, having that thing sticking out was a weird change. She didn't disliked it though, it was an interesting change. And now that she knew it worked, she was eager to try it. Wrapping both her hands around the erected shaft, she continued moving it. The rubbing sensation was no more similar to tingling, but still she didn't knew how to describe it. It was like a warm feeling, growing with each rub. Proportional to the pleasure building in her hips, her legs started losing strength. Without stopping the massage, she kneeled on the ground next to the mirror. The sensation was making her body move in its own. Her hips moving along her hands and her voice coming out mixed with her deep breaths. Her moans growing into screams and the movements of her hips turning from swinging into trusting, she finally reached the climax.

A white and sticky fluid shooted from her new member, splashing her reflection on the mirror. She looked at it while recovering her breath. The red tone surfaced again in her checks and once she could walk again she cleaned it.

That was an amazing experience. Turns out the stress relieving device actually works. However, she saw in the instructions that the optimal way of using it is with at least one compatible partner. She dropped on the bed, her pole still hard. She looked at it while it slowly began to shrink, thinking about the partner. The first thing that came to mind was the other members of the party. And as she was thinking about that, a bunch of files flowed in her mind with pictures of her friends, along with some useful information about them. Or it would be useful if it weren't because she was now looking for a sexual partner. While looking at the files, she slowly started to give in to exhaustion and finally fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Eve was having breakfast with everyone else. The menu: yesterday dinner leftovers. It was true that Anduran cooking was unique, but apparently a small part of the team didn't enjoyed the mixture of vegetables they were served. However Eve had greater concerns in mind than judging the priestess' food. Before coming down to eat this morning, Eve managed to choose her targets.

After considering different options, she finally decided on Rena and Ara. She wouldn't be satisfied with the results of a single test, after all. She left out the boys of the team since she wasn't really interested in them. And excluding Elesis, those two were the most mature looking of all the girls. Elesis herself could be a good partner, but her tomboyish attitude leaded Eve to think that she's not likely to have any previous experience.

But deciding on the subjects was the easy part, now she has to ask them to cooperate. She can't exactly ask them to help testing out her new equipment, not to mention that she will have to explain why she has it in the first place. Maybe a more subtle approach would be best, leaving the details for later.

She decided to start with Ara. Ever since the girl started becoming stronger, her clothing and attitude started changing, as if her voluptuous body wasn't enough, she highlighted her mature frame with black provocative dresses. However, it didn't matter how daring she tried to be, it would never be enough to outmatch her natural born easy going bird brain.

"Ara, can we speak for a bit?" Eve asked, leaving her place to sit next to her target. Ara was still enjoying the food, and she replied with a nod while swallowing. There goes the sexy appearance.

"I just wanted to say that that new dress really looks good on you."

"Oh, thank you," She answered, finally finishing her food "I bought it a while ago but I didn't felt like it suited me, until now."

She bought it a long time ago even if she wasn't going to wear it? She really is a bird brain.

"I agree, even if you were already good looking before, I must say that you really have the nice figure needed for such a daring dress."

"Well… I don't think it's anything special, it's just a nice dress," Ara answered, looking around. Her face was turning red and she was starting to feel nervous.

"That's true, it is you what made this dress look good actually," Eve added, moving near to her with each word "But I'm sure you'll be even more beautiful without it."

Hearing this Ara stared at the Nasod, who was now really close to her face. A tiny smile contrasting with her straight face. Ara wondered if Eve was joking or if she really meant that. Struggling for something to say, she was again assaulted by Eve's words.

"It's actually a bit hard to held back, I really want to know how beautiful you are when you bath naked in the moonlight."

Eve placed her hand on the other side, keeping her from standing up and running away, and continued to move towards her. Ara nervously backed away, keeping her face centimeters away from Eve until she hitted the wall behind her. Without any more room to stay away she started to panic. Was Eve going to kiss her? Why so sudden? It's not like she didn't liked the idea but... With all this thoughts rushing her mind, Ara simply closed her eyes and offered her lips, however instead of a kiss, she felt Eve's hair caressing her face when she moved to her ear and whispered:

"Come to my room tonight, I have something interesting to show you too."

And without saying anything more, she stood up and left the confused girl there.

Eve was almost one hundred percent sure that Ara would accept that. But now she has to convince Rena too. Even if she already booked that night with Ara, Eve thought that running two separate tests would be a pain for all parts involved. If possible, Eve wants to have both subjects with her at the same time. Or how the humans commonly call it: a threesome.

Finding Rena was easy. After having breakfast she trains her new skills with Ventus until lunch. Asking her something, especially something like that; with Ventus around could be very inappropriate. She has to separate them one way or another.

They usually train in a clear area, right next to the Temple where the priestess and the other master are. They had been doing so for so long that the whole place was full of small holes from Rena's arrows. Ventus skills with the wind energy were really impressive, no doubt the Daybreaker wanted to train with him. As Eve approached the training grounds, she devised a plan on her head.

"Lord Ventus," She said, approaching the wind master. Both him and Rena stopped their training to listen to her "I was having a walk when I spotted something strange, it looked like some henir monsters who were left behind. I could have handled them, but I thought you may want to hear it first."

"Damn it, those pesky creatures keep appearing, no matter how many times I get rid of them…" He said with an annoyed face "And please, I wouldn't allow such a pretty lady to be bothered by such creatures during her well earned rest. I'll go handle them, excuse me, dear Rena; we'll continue tomorrow."

The only thing that matched his skills with the El's wind energy, was his annoying womanizer behaviour. Once he left, Rena sighed and stretched her back. Her lively smile didn't leave her face even for one second, looking at the Nasod who was now moving to her side.

"He really likes to talk, huh? Is he like that to you as well?" Eve asked, helping Rena to pick up her training stuff.

"He was like that at first, but I guess that since we spend a lot of time together, he either catched the message that I have no interest in him or he got bored." Rena answered, putting a pair of dumbbells back in her bag.

"What an idiot, I've been with you for far too long and I'm not bored at all. Actually, I think I like you more every day."

Rena, who was crouched picking up the rest of her stuff, stuttered when answering with a nervous laugh. The praise caught her off guard.

"You're really kind Eve, although that is really rare coming from you. Not the fact that you kind, of course!"

"Yeah, I really wish I could tell you before how pretty you are, but I thought you wouldn't like it."

The pointy ears of the elf began to turn red. This was a most unexpected reaction coming from the elf who usually is cold headed. Eve kind of enjoyed it, and teased her leaning to look at her eyes whenever she took them away.

"And why did you do it today?" Rena asked, half out of curiosity and half because she wanted the teasing to stop.

"Lately I've been feeling jealous of Ventus since you were giving him so much of your time. That's why I decided to stop hiding it and just tell you."

"O-Oh…" Rena said, not trying to hide her red face anymore "I see. That's kind of you."

"Hey, I just made an effort to tell you that, you could at least say something more to me… please?" Eve asked with puppy eyes.

"Well… Hum… I'm glad that you think about me in that way, Eve."

"That's it?" Eve said, moving next to her "I think you don't really understand what I'm trying to say Rena. What I said, is that I got tired to wait and decided to make my move, literally."

Saying this, Eve surrounded Rena with her hands, cornering her against the wall. She got near the elf, who immediately tensed up. Pressing with her leg between Rena's Eve pushed herself against the fluffy chest of the Elf.

"Do you seriously expect me to tell you that and just leave like nothing happened? Let me tell you a little secret. Tonight I'm waiting for a bit of… company. And I think it would be a pleasure to have you there as well. Just that, some harmless fun between us."

"Eve, what you're suggesting there is a bit too much for me…" Rena answered, trying to not look into her eyes.

"I think you'll do fine. Come on, I promise you won't regret it."

Eve released her and walked away. She didn't knew it, but there was a smug smile on her face. Thinking already on tonight events she hurried to get to her room.

* * *

Night finally arrived. Eve was in her room. During the day she was so focused on testing the new device that she forgot something really important.

She dislike physical contact with humans.

It's not as bad with the girls as it is with the boys, but she still remembers the sonorous slap she gave to Elsword the first time they met. Even when she managed to get used to be always surrounded by them, she's always keeping them at a distance. But when she thinks on how close she was today to both Ara and Rena she felt her belly hurt. And thinking that wasn't not even near to how close they'll have to be to...

She sat on her bed, trying to calm down. It wasn't that bad. She used to be like that, but that was in the past. And Rena and Ara are her loyal friends. She trust them. There's no reason to be nervous. Actually, it would ruin her act if she were to turn into a shacking mess once they show up from that door.

Speaking of which, they were late. They never said if they weren't coming in the first place, but she hoped that at least come to tell her they don't want to do it. And she also has to tell them about her new _weapon._

She looked at the mirror and felt like her clothes weren't exactly comfy for what was going to come. Seeking a good combination of functionality and style, Eve made her clothes as a single piece latex suit that would hug her body that she could then decorate with additional ornaments. She removed those, but the suit on itself wasn't all that appealing. She striped it off while thinking what could she wear for the night. She looked at the mirror meanwhile. Today she talked about how nice and pretty the other two girls were, but she rarely looked at herself like that. But this night she saw herself on the mirror different. The smooth skin of her body, the slim and delicate frame, the delicate and soft legs… Her body was one to boast about, she even took pride on her chest and back.

She heard a knock on the door. Opening it while naked wouldn't be a good idea. She hurried to put something on. Maybe some lingerie would suffice. Assaulting her wardrobe, she took out of it a black transparent nightie with matching lace panties. Rushing now to the door, she opened it enough to take a peek first. She wasn't willing to show herself like that to anyone else than her two guests. And luckily she found Rena. Smiling at her, Eve opened the door, leaning against it with the most sensual pose she could make and invited her in. Although the Elf seemed kind of nervous, she slowly walked in.

Rena was still in her day clothing, she looked at the Nasod. Her bare breasts were exposed through the nightie. Trying not to stare, Rena looked away. Eve moved next to her. Casting aside her worries about touching a human creature, or an elf in this case; she rested her hands on Rena's shoulders, hugging her from her back.

"Wasn't Ara coming too?" Rena asked, her voice still nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will, but we can play a bit for now. What about we carry on where we left it earlier?" Eve suggested, giving the elf a gently push towards the only bed in the room.

Rena sat on it, finally her nervousness was starting to go away. Eve crawled over the bed in front of her, sitting astride over Rena's legs. Wrapping her arms around Rena, she moved towards her. Their lips encountered in a soft kiss, as gently as a caress. Staring into each other eyes they brought their lips together again, nibbling on each other. Slowly Eve pushed her tongue against Rena's lips, licking them. The elf answered sending her own tongue to meet with her partner, turning the innocent peeks into wet kisses. With the nerves gone, Rena finally focused on the kiss. She threw her arms around the Nasod and pulled her over the bed. They rolled over each other without separating their mouths. Rena even wrapped her legs around Eve's hips, but she suddenly felt something weird, it was like something hard pressing against her waist.

"I see that you are having a blast without me!" A voice said behind them, causing both of the girls to jump out of the bed. It was Ara, who just arrived.

"Oh, you could have knocked at least," Rena protested.

"Eve invited me, I thought I was going to be the only one coming here." Ara explained.

"Sorry for not telling you, but I thought you wouldn't mind it." Eve said, crawling over the bed again.

"Oh! I'm actually excited!" Ara said, suddenly jumping with her fists clenched, a daring look on her eyes and a perverted smile on her face.

"You are acting different from this morning," Eve stated, making room for the devilish fox in the bed.

"That's because Eun already went to sleep. I always feel like if I had to act all stiff when she's around…"

That was unexpected, Eve always believed the girl would be more daring and carefree with her guardian spirit around, but it turns out to be quite the opposite. She really is a bird brain, after all.

"With that said," Ara continued to speak "Are we going to do this or not?"

She already removed her dress. Her underwear of choice seems to be lace lingerie with garter belts.

"Y-Yeah, let's do it…" Rena said, though the nerves seem to have appeared again.

"There's one last thing you two need to know," Eve said catching their attention "It's better if I just show you."

After saying that, Eve lifted her nightie and pulled down her panties enough for her new equipment to be on sight. Apparently the kisses with Rena were enough to get it working.

"I-I was about to question what was that thing I felt earlier!" Rena said "So… you have one of these… how?"

"Is it real?" Ara said, staring at it from different angles "Or is it a toy? It looks really realistic."

"I think it's better if we skip the details and just enjoy ourselves, so let's just say that it is a temporary enhance."

Eve removed her clothes and made a gesture for Rena to come near her. It was a pity that the elf was feeling nervous again. But she wanted to take them away again. Once the elf was on the bed, Eve hugged her from the back. Her hands moved to the top of her archer suit and started removing it. It was similar to her one piece suit, but made of a different material. Rena looked at her and Eve greeted her with a new kiss. She pulled down the suit until her waist and left it to get her hands on the elf's big chest. Unlike Eve, Rena boasted a voluptuous chest, something that Eve usually disregards, but having now her hands caressing them, she realised how soft and nice to the touch her breast were. Ara took it where Eve stopped and finished removing the suit. Now that the elf was naked too, she started to feel better again. She moved slightly to the side and blindy searched with her hands. She felt the soft belly of her kissing partner and tried to made her way along it until she finally touched what she was looking for. The shaft that Eve added to her body. Rena caressed it gently. It felt warm and soft, and it throbbed as it were reacting to her touch. For Eve, Rena's hand felt really different from her own. The thrill of being caressed by someone else combined with the excitement of leaving yourself in someone else care made it felt much nicer.

While caressing Eve, Rena felt a soft kiss on her navel. Ara was eager to play with the two of them, she moved with her lips all around the elf body, kissing her belly, sucking on her pink nipples and nibbling her neck. Eve realized that Ara was already feeling left out and let the elf go to gave her a kiss. The three bodies rubbing into each other felt warm. It was a comfortable sensation that they weren't willing to leave, however Eve also wanted to try things. She pushed Rena on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"I wonder how good this could feel," Eve said, pushing her new shaft between Rena's breasts. She heard of that sometimes when eavesdropping the guys. Maybe it was worth the try. She squeezed her chest around the pole and began moving.

The feeling wasn't disappointing. They felt soft against her own skin, and their shape hugged the pole tightly. Rena was surprised at first, but she got in the mood for it and helped the Nasod moving her own chest, squeezing it harder. As she was focused on Eve, she suddenly felt something hot and wet around her waist. She couldn't see it because Eve was in the way, but Ara had buried her face between Rena's legs and was playing with her tongue on the pink lips around her crevice.

Rena started to moan, her hips were feeling hot, and her chest was already melting, Eve increased the strength of her trusts, it felt amazing. The way Ara played with her sensitive spot and at the same time the energic massage from Eve's new toy on her chest. She lifted her head as much as she could, it was enough for her mouth to reach the tip of Eve's pole. The Nasod was surprised by the new feeling, but it only made her more interested, allowing Rena to handle the chest on her own, she helped her to keep her head raised while she continued to push her hips back and forth.

Some moans escaped their mouths, it was similar to what Eve felt before, she knew what was about to come. Looking into the elf eyes she kept thrusting into her mouth, her lips clamping on her shaft's most sensitive spot. Rena felt something hot being pour on her mouth, she waited for it to stop flowing and only then she let Eve move away. A white strand of sticky fluid still connecting her mouth to the hard pole.

"Hey! You're keeping all the fun to yourselves again!" Ara protested.

Eve smiled at her and got off the bed "Kneel here," She ordered, pointing to the ground right next to her. Ara obediently moved there and awaited for her next order.

"If you want to have some get me clean and hard again," Eve commanded.

With a smile, Ara grabbed onto the thing, licking off any trace of sticky fluid from it, pulling back the skin with her hands to make sure everything was clear. Even when it had just climaxed, it started to become hard again, stimulated by the licks and the warm hands. Once again, Eve was ready to go another round.

"Put your hands there," Eve said, pointing at the wall next to the bed.

Ara obeyed. With her hands against the wall, Eve moved behind her. She pulled from her hips, forcing Ara to bend herself, she looked back and saw Eve placing her hard mast between her rear. She rubbed against it before removing the last piece of clothing keeping Ara most intimate spot safe. A bright strand of fluid dropped from her gap. Seeing that Ara couldn't help but get impatient.

"Are you going to put it in?"

She felt Eve rubbing her mast between the lips of her soft spot. More fluids flowed out. Ara started to move her hips out of impatiente, but then Eve slapped her ass. It wasn't as her usual slaps, there was a tiny faint of moderation this time.

"To put what in?" Eve asked, still rubbing against her.

"T-That thing…" Ara answered, barely containing her lust.

She was spanked again.

"What thing?" Eve asked again, stopping her caressing "I'll do it if you ask for it."

"Your…" Ara started to say, but felt too embarrassed to say it. Which caused her to be spanked again.

"That's not how you ask things out of me! You have to tell me, and if you ask nicely I'll do it for you," Eve ordered.

"Please Eve, can you put your new enhancement in?"

Spanked again.

"Try again," Eve said.

"P-Please, Lady Eve, can you put your… your dick inside me?" Ara asked, hoping she wouldn't get her already red ass hit again.

"What a lewd thing to say…" Eve said.

She lined her shaft with Ara's gap. It was so wet that just a small prod was enough to let it slide. With only the tip going in, Eve could already feel the burning hot skin wrapping around her. It was a whole new feeling. Moving her waist, she pushed further in. The moist skin welcomed her, hugging her mast all the way in. She finally reached the deepest part, a moan came out of her lips, she looked at Ara, who was begin with her eyes to keep moving. She would've enjoyed teasing her a little more, but the feeling was too amazing to stop. She pulled it back, the skin that allowed her to go in rubbed against her, as if it was trying to keep her in place. The feeling was amazing. She continued to move in and out. Her soft moans joined with Ara's, both of them feeling the sweet ecstasy of having their bodies melting together. The burning sensation was only outmatched by the pleasure. Eve felt Ara's legs losing strength, like happened to her before. She reached for her thighs and lifted Ara almost effortlessly.

Surprised of the new position, Ara let her back rest again Eve, who was now in total control of the movement, lifting and dropping her against her hard mast. Her moans turned into pleasure screams. Fluids coming from the pink meat slid down Eve's legs. With a strong scream, Ara arched her back, climax numbing her body. As if it were speeded for her partner climax, Eve felt the same sensation rushing through her body, unable to avoid it, her mast poured it's white contents inside the devilish girl. She left Ara on the bed, white strands now mixing with her own fluids. Rena was still there, looking as if she was feeling envious.

"I think I need a rest," Eve said panting, causing disappointment to appear in the Elf eyes.

"Don't worry Rena, help me with something while she rest. Don't worry, both of you will love it," Ara said, panting as well; with a wink "Oh, but you can't look Eve."

Wondering what Ara was trying to do, Eve turned her back and looked for a towel to clean herself. She didn't realize how much she was sweating until now. So far, the experience was being amazing, and she couldn't wait to go back to them. No wonder that thing was for stress relieving, she thought while staring at it.

She waited for Ara to finish, it almost felt like an eternity, but she needed the rest anyways. She wondered if human males also need long rests between sexual interactions

"Ok, you can look now."

Eve turned around and found a lovely gift on her bed. Rena was kneeling there, with her hands tied on her back, a red rope was tied all around her body, forming a grind of diamond shapes around her breasts, her navel and her waist. Ara was holding onto a leash attached to the complicated array of ties and ropes that she gave to Eve.

"Try pulling from it," Ara suggested.

Eve tried it, a gently pull from the leash caused the red rope to tighten, rubbing against Rena's crotch. The elf let out a moan and stared at Eve with begging eyes. Whoever it was hard to tell if she was enjoying it or not.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ara said, taking a blindfold from her dress and placing it around Rena's eyes.

"Hey, you didn't said anything about this!" The elf complained, but Ara just disregarded it with a giggle.

Eve reached to her, touching her belly. Rena instantly tensed on the sudden contact. It was a funny reaction that Eve enjoyed. She continued to tease the elf touching her all around. The caresses turned then to kisses. Rena was moaning, still a bit sensitive from her previous exercise, she suddenly felt something burying on her gap. Eve had pulled from the rope right next to it. Like Ara, there was a lot of fluids coming out of it. The sight of it was enough for Eve to get her weapon ready. She pushed Rena forward, getting behind her. Kneeled with her face now resting on the bed, Eve lined her mast with the wet hole. She grabbed the leash and gave it a pull, the surge of pleasure made Rena move, without being able to see it, she pushed her hips against Eve, causing her waiting pole to thrust into her. It went inside much easily than with Ara. A scream was heard, Eve let go the leash and Rena slowly fell forward.

"Are you fine?" Eve asked.

"Y-Yeah," Rena answered.

"That's good, because we have just started," Eve said, pulling from the leash again.

Although this time she already knew it, Rena could help but yell again when Eve impaled her. Eve continued pulling and letting go the leash, Rena would smash her hips against her with each pull, until Eve stopped doing it. Rena wasn't aware of it, already lost in the pleasure, she continued to move even without Eve making her do it. The feeling was different from Ara, it was much more agitated and rushed. Almost wild. But Eve wanted to take the control again, she pushed Rena against the bed again and thrusted with her hips inside her, slamming herself on the elf, a sonorous yelp combined with a moan was heard, and Eve keep ravaging the elf with all her strength.

In the middle of this mindless pleasure, Rena felt her head being caressed, something hot was in front of her. She easily understanded and stuck her tongue out, feeling something soft and mushy on it. It was Ara, who sat in front of her and pushed her face against her lower lips.

Each lung from Eve pushed Rena forward, making her prod her tongue deeper in Ara's gap. The three of them moaned in unison. Whoever Eve wasn't reaching her boiling point yet, wondering why, she moved to a new position, making Rena rest on her side and raising one of her legs over her shoulder, she resumed her thrusting, reaching even deeper from this new position.

Ara was at her limit, she held Rena's head tightly against her body. Rena moans muffled with Ara, her body was too starting to twitch and arch. Eve continued her merciless charge, pounding the girl with all her might. And it finally happen again, the pleasure coursed through her body, making her pour another filling of white hot fluid inside the Elf. Simultaneously, Ara fell backwards, letting her voice full of pleasure be heard and spraying Rena's face with tasty juices who at the same time was experiencing a climax of her own.

With the two girls panting on the bed, Eve stood up and cleaned herself again. She looked at them: a devilish fox girl and a blindfolded tied up elf. The night was still young.

"What a nice prey for the night," Eve thought to herself, going back to the bed.


End file.
